The Kioku Project
by Phoenixflair
Summary: I hear the sound of a door opening and footsteps making their way closer until it comes to a stop right next to me. All I can make out is the hazy form of a black-clad figure wearing a haunting black and white mask with a glowing red eye. The last thing I hear before I fall back into the darkness was a cheerful voice whispering… "Have fun! " SYOC is still open (4 males, 5 females)


**Hey guys! Phoenixflair here! I love Danganronpa but never actually got around to trying my hand at writing a full on fanfiction for it. I'm hoping to make this story a success and that you all will enjoy it!**

 **Now for this story, I'm looking for 13 OCs – 7 male, 6 female – as I will be submitting two characters and someone who will be helping me make sure everything is correct will be submitting one. This will take place in Japan, so I would appreciate it if the characters were mainly Japanese. Of course, I will be willing to accept a few foreign students so long as you can explain why.**

 **One thing to take into account is that I will not be accepting any OCs that share canon titles except for possibly a Good Luck! In case you would like to have a list showing what titles are not allowed, I will list them before the submission form at the bottom of the page.**

 **Now… on to the prologue! :D**

 _'_ _Ugh.. My head feels like its splitting open…'_

"…where…kids?"

 _'_ _Huh?'_

"…don't you remember?"

"Sorry, sorry… my mind. Haha…"

 _'_ _Who is that speaking?'_

Eyes opening groggily, all I can make out is the hazy darkness of my confinement. The faint rumbling and jolting alerts me to the fact that I am on some sort of vehicle.

 _'_ _What the… where am I?'_

A light and seemingly feminine laugh breaks my train of thought.

"I can't wait for the upcoming clash! Hope and Despair, once again battling to come out victorious!"

Another, deeper voice, answers his unknown companion. "The despair that will come from this spectacle, I wish I could experience it firsthand!"

"Same here!" giggles the first voice, "It's a shame the Successor has already chosen their participants! But at least we'll get to see the faces of despair amongst those lucky contestants!"

 _'_ _Despair? … Participants?'_

"The Successor is so unfair…" moans the male, "Denying us the opportunity for such beautiful despair…"

"Oh stop your whining! We're almost there!" exclaims the girl joyously.

Suddenly, the vehicle hits a particularly rough bump, jolting me upwards and prompting me to grunt in pain.

 _'_ _Ugh… damn it…'_

"Huh? What was that?" asks the male.

"Did someone wake up?" mutters the girl, "… I'll go check…"

I hear the sound of a door opening and footsteps making their way closer until it comes to a stop right next to me. All I can make out is the hazy form of a black-clad figure wearing a haunting black and white mask with a glowing red eye.

"Oh? Tsk, tsk… you're not allowed to be up yet silly!" giggles the figure, "Guess I'll just have to knock you out again!"

The last thing I hear before I fall back into the darkness was a cheerful voice whispering…

"Have fun!~"

 **Alright then, seems like everyone will be in for a fun time! Please use the form that I have below, and feel free to ask any questions if you find something confusing or unclear! There are some optional things and I will make sure to post the form up on my profile as well in case you wish to copy/paste the form. I would also prefer to receive the OCs in a PM if possible, but if you put them in the reviews I'll make sure to look at them as well.**

 **You can submit as many characters as you like, but I won't accept any more than two per person. And if you want to submit two you better make sure they are amazing because I want as many people to have the chance to have a character in this as I can :P**

 **Also, this is not a first come, first serve. I will look at the characters that come in and try to get the cast together within a week or two. The sooner you submit the sooner I will get the chance to see your OC, so it is better but I'm not in that much of a rush. Take your time and have fun with it! :3**

 **The murders and mastermind will be selected by myself and my beta, so what you put in the form won't be what will definitely happen but it still helps!**

 ******Important Note:**

 **The Main Character and Mastermind have not yet been selected! If you have interest in trying to submit a character to be the Main Character or Mastermind please PM me as they have separate, longer, forms. If I accept your character as the Main Character I will inform you, but if I accept your character as a Mastermind you will not know. I could still accept your character as a regular participant, but that does not mean they are definitely the Mastermind (in order to keep it interesting and unknown for the people submitting :D )**

 ******Another Note:**

 **We could really use some female participants, as not many have been submitted! If you decide to submit one feel free to take your time and have fun with it, we aren't in that much of a rush. Also once we have half of the cast and the main character we will post Part 1 of Character Introductions!**

 **Banned Roles: (I will not be accepting any of the following roles)**

 **Detective, Heir, Swimmer, Shaman, Writing Prodigy, Serial Killer, Idol, Baseball Star, Fashionista, Soldier, Programmer, Gang Leader, Moral Compass, Fanfic Creator, Gambler, Martial Artist**

 **Impostor, Chef, Photographer, Swordswoman, Light Music Club Member, Traditional Dancer, Nurse, Manager, Breeder, Gamer, Princess, Gymnast, Yakuza, Mechanic**

 **Neurologist, Body Guard, Spy, Analysis, Intelligence Officer, Student Council President, Botanist**

 **THE CAST:**

 **MALE STUDENTS (4/8)**

 **Takito Arashi – SHSL Pilot - zervixen**

 **Shinpitekina Gengo - SHSL Codebreaker - dashunterman**

 **Kuro Satsuriku - SHSL Thief - The Jashinist231**

 **Inoue Masuki - SHSL Brewer - Reapergenesis32**

 **FEMALE STUDENTS (3/8)**

 **Sasaki Rina – SHSL Doll Maker - Phoenixflair**

 **Sugihara Katsue – SHSL Knife Thrower - Phoenixflair**

 **Yahiro "Kaya" Kaori - SHSL Circus Performer - ActuallySatan**

 **SYOC Form:**

 **Last Name:**

 **First Name:**

 **-Alias?: (Optional)**

 **-Nickname?: (Optional)**

 **-Honorific Habits?:**

 **\- Girl, Guys, All?: (Basically, does it differ depending on gender? And if so what are the differences?)**

 **\- Exceptions?:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: (High school age please, somewhere between 17-20)**

 **Actual Talent:**

 **-Accomplishments?: (What have they done with their talent)**

 **-A Faked/Unknown Talent?: (Optional) (Please state why they have the fake talent)**

 **-Talent Discovery?:**

 **Appearance: (Please be as descriptive as possible)**

 **-Glasses? Contacts?:**

 **-Scars?:**

 **-Eye Color:**

 **-Hair Color:**

 **-Hair Style:**

 **-Height:**

 **-Weight:**

 **Clothing: (Casual wear and sleepwear please)**

 **Birthdate:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **BloodType:**

 **Dominant Hand:**

 **Role In Trials? (Describe how they would act and such)**

 **-If Culprit?:**

 **-If Accomplice?:**

 **-If Witness?:**

 **Personality: (Be descriptive)**

 **Law-Neutral-Chaos Morality?: (Which one are they)**

 **Good-Neutral-Evil Morality?: (Which one are they)**

 **Family: (If they have little to no importance to your character than just give the basic details)**

 **-Deceased?:**

 **-Backstory?:**

 **-Importance?:**

 **Friends: (Same as Family)**

 **-Deceased?:**

 **-Backstory?:**

 **-Importance?:**

 **History: (Be as descriptive as possible)**

 **Goals: (What do they want to accomplish in life)**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes: (At least 3)**

 **Dislikes: (Same as Likes)**

 **Strengths: (List around the same as Weaknesses)**

 **Weaknesses: (List around the same as Strengths)**

 **Secret: (Doesn't need to be dark and depressing)**

 **Kind of Person They Would Like?:**

 **Kind of Person They Would Dislike?:**

 **Quirks or Habits?: (Optional)**

 **Health Status: (Mental or Physical)**

 **Execution: (Optional) (How do you imagine their execution would be?)**

 **How would they react to a body?: (Optional)**

 **How would they react to an execution?: (Optional)**

 **Intelligence on 100 scale?: (Not everyone is a super genius or an idiot)**

 **Combat Prowess: (If no training just put their preferred weapon and how they could hold themselves in a fight)**

 **-Professional Training?:**

 **-Preferred Weapons?:**

 **Victim or Culprit?: (Which do you imagine they are more likely to be)**

 **Role in Investigations/Trials:**

 **Possible Free-time Conversations?: (Would be helpful when planning their free times)**

 **Possible Motives that would lead them to Murder?: (What could set them over the edge?)**

 **Sample Dialogue: (Optional)**

 **Other: (Anything that I missed/left out or that you would like to add)**


End file.
